vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vorago
Summary Vorago is a construct created by the Anima Mundi, the soul of the planet Gielinor. He is a force of nature, capable of defending the planet from even the gods who may hurt it. In the past he was presumably killed by the Maul of Omens, a weapon built to kill him, yet he survived after regenerating over a long period of time. After he recovered from this blow, his rage was quelled, and he is far more passive. He did not become any weaker, however. With the ability to change his size and power at will, he is capable of fighting many enemies regardless of size. With this power he is capable of killing monstrous entities such as Tuska, the boar goddess who sought to destroy the planet and drain it of its life force. Wielding a multitude of powers and the strength of earth behind him, Vorago is a force to be reckoned with. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, possibly 5-B Name: Vorago the Enduring Origin: RuneScape Gender: Male Age: At least 169 years old (Was asleep for at least one age) Classification: Anima Construct Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid) Teleportation, Energy Projection, Earth Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Will link to a target, causing all damage dealt to him to be dealt to his target instead), Size Manipulation (Can shrink to fight the World Guardian or grow large enough to kill Tuska), Explosion Manipulation via Bombs (Can send out a rocky bomb that will explode with anima), If his bombs kill the target they will be unable to resurrect, Summoning of Scopuli and Vitali, Can transform targets into Vitali (This doesn't cause any ill effects directly, but the newly created Vitalis will explode with energy periodically, damaging anyone in the area), Self-Destruction (Vorago will charge up and then explode, taking damage himself but not dying), Enhanced Senses (Capable of knowing what is harming the planet from any location), can survive in space Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Created to defend against even amped gods; killed a weakened Tuska), possibly Planet level (Killed Tuska, although she was weakened by an unknown margin; was created by the soul of the planet to defend it) Speed: Superhuman via sheer size, likely higher (Can grow to be several hundred meters in size and keep up with the World Guardian) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Capable of lifting Tuska's head, which is far larger than any normal animal) Striking Strength: At least Continent Class (Capable of harming Tuska with physical strikes), possibly Planet Class Durability: At least Continent level (Should be at least as durable as an amped god), possibly Planet level (Can likely take a hit from Tuska) Stamina: Limitless (Is a construct of the planet, and does not need sleep or sustenance to continue fighting) Range: Hundreds of meters with bombs and various attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (Is extremely basic in his mindset; it is unknown what level of thought Vorago is truly capable of) Weaknesses: The Maul of Omens (This weapon was designed to kill Vorago and managed to wound him to the point he had to regenerate for an age) and Gravity Manipulation (A well of gravity can destabilize Vorago and cause him to be unable to stand for some time). Reflection takes concentration and cannot be held indefinitely. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ceiling Collapse:' Causes a large chunk of the roof to fall down onto a location. *'Reflection:' Vorago will bind himself to a target, redirecting all damage he takes to that target. *'Red Bomb:' Launches an earthen bomb that will track and detonate on a target, dealing damage. *'Green Bomb:' Launches an earthen bomb that will create a large, damaging, cloud and then track and detonate on a target, dealing damage. *'Purple Bomb:' This bomb will turn the target into a Vitalis. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (This was Saiyan Saga Goku and Vorago was 5-B, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:RuneScape Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5